Enough
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Vuelves al inicio de la página y decides volver a leerla aunque te sepas de memoria sus letras, y lo haces porque esperas que esta vez si haya final feliz


_**Hola!**_

_**Este one es un regalo para mi muy querida A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a (pasense a leer sus historias solo llevense sus kleenex) que es su cumple… imagínense que bonito compartir cumpleaños con Hermione!**_

_**Ale espero que te guste dramático con final feliz (ni tan feliz) me lo pusiste difícil! **_

_**Disclaimer: ya saben el mundo, los personajes de Queen Rowling y Draco ese si que es mio pero por hoy lo compartiré con Ale y Hermione **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enough<strong>_

Tratas de contar las veces que has pasado por esto: portazos, gritos, cosas rompiéndose, un enorme vacío haciéndose lugar dentro de ti y tu corazón reducido a nada. Cierras los ojos te dejas llevar por el sueño y el cansancio emocional, esperando que mañana todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Te remueves en esa inmensa cama y resulta chocante lo vacía que se siente sin él, odias las irrefrenables ganas que tienes de pararte de ahí y mandarle una lechuza, has pasado por esto innumerables veces y no lo has hecho ¿Por qué carajos lo harías esta vez?

No lloras, aunque la sensación de querer hacerlo está ahí, hace tanto que te prometiste no soltar una lágrima más que el dichoso nudo en la garganta es tan parte de ti como tu cabello indomable. Abrazas la maldita almohada intentando encontrar resquicios de su olor en ella y a la vez un consuelo que te calme y te de fuerzas parar pararte de la cama y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tu día es como cualquier otro, solo que hoy no usas vestido ni falda, al final del día las cosas no serán tan_fáciles_, tomas tu café y ruegas a Merlín que ese maravilloso liquido no se alié con tu estomago y más tarde estés con un dolor insoportable de gastritis. Casi te ríes pues es curioso de que puedas controlar la tristeza y las lágrimas, pero no la furia y la gastritis…

Aun es temprano la calle que da a tu trabajo esta aun vacía la única alma que ves por ahí es Spencer, el portero del edificio que como cada mañana te recibe con un chiste y este causa tanta gracia que ríes y por un detalle tan simple como este sabes que hay vida y felicidad después de _él_, ¡Por Merlín por supuesto que la hay!

Disfrutas del momento de soledad antes de que todos comiencen a llegar, no revisas nada de los pendientes que dejaste la tarde anterior, aun no tienes cabeza para pensar en cómo resolver el caso que se te viene encima, aparte no quieres caer en el cliché de hacer que del trabajo absorba tus problemas, después de todo sabes que no logra funcionar tan bien.

Tu asistente entra sin llamar como es su costumbre y se sienta frente a ti esperando que le digas que necesita hacer, en lugar de pedirle que empiece con toda la montaña de pendientes le pides que haga una cita con Harry para quedar a comer, sabe que hay algo raro, sin embargo tiene la delicadeza de no preguntarte. Treinta minutos después decides no aplazar lo inevitable y empiezas a trabajar.

La hora de la comida llega rápido más de lo que querías, con un movimiento de varita desapareces de tu oficina y te encuentras frente al pequeño restaurante en donde tú y Harry son clientes frecuentes.

Harry toma tu mano no dice nada, no es bueno con las palabras pero su presencia lo dice todo está ahí y sabes que con una palabra tuya en pocos minutos habrá un rubio reducido en cenizas. Pero no es su guerra es la tuya, estas tan cansada de todas esas batallas perdidas que necesitas espacio y tiempo para volver al combate.

No todo son quejas también bromean y tú le preguntas por Ronald, su ausencia en tu vida te duele y muchas veces te preguntas si de verdad ha valido la pena romper una amistad como esa por _él_ te pone nostálgica y pides a Merlín que todo vuelva a su lugar. El tiempo vuelve a volar y tu gran amigo como última recomendación te pide que le llames a Ginny se lo prometes aunque dudes mucho que lo llegues a hacer.

Descuelgas el teléfono y tecleas los números que ya de memoria te sabes, y antes de finalizar la marcación cuelgas. No debes y no puedes hablar con tu amiga pelirroja pues ella junto con _él_son a las únicas personas que no puedes engañar haciéndoles creer que todo va bien. Estas cansada de oír que eso que sientes y vives no es amor, a ella le resulta tan fácil decirlo… de verdad que quieres creerle es más fácil aceptar que estas con él por lo que tiene entre las piernas, y no por el vacio que te inunda cuando él se va, dejándote con las ganas de gritar, con esa incertidumbre del "¿qué pasará mañana con nosotros?"

Duele oír la verdad, los "te lo dije", hacer caso omiso y volver a intentar, regresar al principio del caos, Te enfurece no haber tenido el valor de haber sido tu quién ayer mando todo al carajo y sobretodo duele saber que no será la última vez.

Buscas una solución, por Merlín que lo haces, estas cansada de no pasar de pagina y leer la misma escena una y otra vez, esta guerra de voluntades acaba con tu paciencia, tus ganas y sobre todo con tu amor.

Regresas al refugio de cristal y no te sorprendería verlo invadido por el enemigo y como si fueras profeta lo ves… no necesitas un perdón ni que te jure que no volverá a pasar, no crees en él así como tampoco crees que todo eso que sientes por él se vaya a acabar. Sabes que no tienes el coraje suficiente para acabar con esto de una vez por todas así como tampoco todo el amor es suficiente para seguir con esta tortura.

Decides engañarte, optar por una felicidad efímera y no por eso menos verdadera, quieres vivir en su mundo hecho de promesas sin cumplir y mentiras que saben verdades.

Esta noche no habrá portazos, ni gritos tampoco cosas rompiéndose, en cambio dejas que con sus palabras vaya construyendo de nuevo tu corazón, que te encierre entre sus brazos tu también tienes miedo que si te suelta tomes valor y decidas irte para siempre, dejas que su lengua desenrede el nudo que traes instalado en la garganta, permites que su mirada gris y tempestuosa sea suficiente garantía de un mañana a su lado.

Vuelves al inicio de la página y decides volver a leerla aunque te sepas de memoria sus letras aunque tus manos reconozcan la textura de la hoja que ha ido perdiendo el color por tantas lágrimas derramadas vuelves a leerla porque esperas que esta vez si haya final feliz

* * *

><p><em><strong>A mi me gusto espero que a ustedes también a los que leen Evitemos una boda ahí viene paciencia por favor y otra vez muchas felicidades a Ale =)<strong>_

_**No se olviden de los reviews**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Besos**_

_**bye **_


End file.
